<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half-Truths by Azuiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676496">Half-Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuiden/pseuds/Azuiden'>Azuiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amelie doesn't really participate she just likes to watch, Choking, F/M, F/M/M+, Gangbang, Its mostly just men taking turns with higgs tbh, Mind Control, Multi, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuiden/pseuds/Azuiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between Amelie and Higgs turns into an interesting test of loyalty.</p><p>Contains spoilers, takes place pre-canon by about 2 years (1 year and some odd months) and explores Amelie and Higgs' relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higgs Monaghan/Amelie Strand, Higgs Monaghan/Homo Demens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half-Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While this is tagged as F/M because it focuses on Amelie and Higgs (Higgs being obsessed/becoming obsessed with Amelie), the actual content is a bunch of separatists fucking Higgs since Amelie doesn't have a physical form to do it herself. This takes place before Higgs got his BB + his DOOMs abilities, so this isn't the same trigger happy fuck you see in the game. No forehead equations yet and he's got a slightly different (but changing) perspective than the one you see in the game. Not that any of that matters, I just accidentally wrote way too much story into what was supposed to be porn. Got a little lazy towards the end but I still hope its enjoyable.</p><p>Edit: Put a double space right before the choking and subsequent fucking happens in case you only wanna read when it starts getting hot n heavy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, the sun was out. It was a welcomed sight to the typical gloomy, overcast skies. Out here, it was practically barren. Of course there were always the prepper shelters and the knot cities but Amelie’s convoy hadn’t yet reached this section of the central region to begin construction on roads and chiral relays. She couldn’t personally oversee the construction, only facilitate communication and hope that people lent her their time to listen. However, her Ha, Bridget, was receiving updates from her spot in Capital Knot. Due to terrorist activity on the eastern seaboard, Die-Hardman thought it best to move her there from Central Knot. He still didn’t know that she was influencing the separatists, and she would never tell him. Bridget had seen the photos and reports from her sick bed in the isolation ward. Everything was looking so promising but there was still so much work to do. </p><p>Amelie projected herself outward, through a series of beaches to her destination. She stayed on her own beach, just as she always did, but was able to push her consciousness into the realm of the physical. </p><p>Clad in her signature red dress, accented with the golden quipu, she always looked a mix of professional and innocent. She was neither. Not really. She stuck out sorely from the redundancy of rolling hills that stretched out behind her. The world now was made of muddy greens, grays and browns and her light hair complimented with her sanguine gown practically glimmered against the backdrop. Several separatists flanked her, one with an all too familiar pod glowing a reddish-orange just beneath the glass. A bridge baby, <em> her </em>bridge baby. Through the connection, she was able to travel to this location.</p><p>Higgs stood alone opposite of the others. This wasn’t his first time visiting a terrorist camp. No, <em> separatists </em> as they liked to be called formally. Since meeting Amelie, he’d made a trip here multiple times. These unions were far too infrequent for his own liking but they were both busy. Higgs had a courier outfit to run and Amelie was expanding west. She wanted to connect people, she was <em> going to </em> connect people. He genuinely felt as though she could and after seeing what she could do, who wouldn’t?  </p><p>There was a tense moment of silence as they both simply faced each other and finally, with a nod from Amelie, a gentle grin passed over Higgs’ face.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again. You don’t text, don’t call, have me worried.” Higgs laughed as he hooked his thumbs into the straps of his porting uniform at his hips. The top portion of it was already unzipped with the sleeves tied around his waist to keep them out of the way.</p><p>Amelie couldn’t help but smile back. It was a reserved amusement, delicate and disarming. It was often hard to believe she was the most deadly person in the room, deadlier than the shotguns or assault rifles the terrorists carried— and she wasn’t even really there. </p><p>“You know I can’t.” He knew, he just wanted to see the way she pinched her eyes and looked at the ground when he said something corny. “Do you know why you’re here?” She asked. Always quick to business.</p><p>“Can’t rightly say I do. I’ve been doing what you asked. Got some of your boys jobs as porters. Fragile’s excited to have some fresh blood. Never enough porters to go around.” He shook his head. Nothing good, he suspected, could come out of following those instructions but she only ever gave him <em> just enough </em> information to work off of. She claimed to see the future. She had dreams of it, apparently, and he believed her to an extent. He knew he wasn’t seeing the bigger picture here and all he could do was take that leap of faith but one could only go so far on faith alone.</p><p>“You’re doing great.” Amelie hung her head a bit in thought before approaching. “I have something new for you to do. Please understand that it’ll be hard and I'll have just as much of a hard time asking. It’s a necessary step if we want to rebuild America.”</p><p>Higgs stood up straighter as the projection moved directly in front of him. He could feel the tingle of chiral matter coming off of her but without chiral allergy DOOMs sufferers had, he was only left with the warm tickle just beneath his skin.</p><p>“I’ll need you to continue to recruit new porters.” She glanced back at the half dozen men that stood attentively behind her. “But beyond that, we’ll need delivery personnel too. At the distrocenters we built, in the knot cities. Take these men with you. They’ll help you talk to the other camps, I’ve given them instruction to follow your orders—”</p><p>“Wait wait wait.” Higgs held up a hand. “Amelie I… I’ve already done what you asked last time. And the time before that too. When we met you gave me a proposition. Said I’d be able to expand my influence to reach more people but I can’t do that if these goons are going to blow them up. I’m a <em> porter </em> not a terrorist, I made that clear.” </p><p>Amelie folded her hands together politely, looking Higgs over more confidently now. There was a sadness in her eyes that betrayed what it sounded like she was asking him to do. “I know it seems… counterintuitive from the outside but there’s only one way this can go. You need to trust me.”</p><p><em> “I need to trust you?” </em> Higgs sputtered in astonished laughter. “Honey, I’ve done nothing <em> but </em> trust you. If it’s so counterintuitive then why the hell don’t you clue me in on it?”</p><p>Amelie winced at the raise in Higgs’ voice. <em> Funny </em>, Higgs thought, no one could lay a finger on her even if they tried but she was always wearing that air of helplessness about her. How she balanced out being a damsel in distress, a fearsomely powerful DOOMs-inclined separatist leader and president’s altruistic daughter all at the same time, Higgs would never know. One of the men behind Amelie took a step forward. The gun in his hand clicked as he raised it to the porter.</p><p>Amelie turned toward him, raising a hand in kind to instruct him to stand down. “That won’t work. He’s a repatriate. You can’t kill him, not here. The beach doesn’t want him.”</p><p>Higgs narrowed his eyes at the man. Amelie had said that Higgs was a repatriate before. He knew what a repatriate was but didn’t understand how they came into being or how Amelie knew he was one. He never died before and he didn’t want to test it out on the off chance she was stretching the truth with that too. When he asked about it, she gave vague answers or cited the knowledge to her DOOMs abilities. As careful as she tried to be, he had caught her in lies before. Amelie had this down to an art but he’d experienced violent manipulation first hand and could tell when something was off.</p><p>“I know it’s frustrating, Higgs, but I can’t tell you everything. It could risk everything I’ve built up to this point. There is so much at stake here, more than you could ever imagine. I want to tell you— I will tell you. I trust <em> you </em> even if you don’t trust me. Please be patient, it’s coming.” </p><p>“Horseshit, Amelie.” Higgs scoffed with a shake of his head. He stepped away from her to circle around. Several pairs of eyes followed him as he crossed in front of the group of Homo Demens then stopped a foot away from the masked man with the BB.</p><p>“Let’s say for a moment that I’m a complete idiot. I agree to bring more separatists into Fragile Express. Then what? You promised me that we would rebuild America— hell, I don’t even <em> care </em> about America. I just want things to be better. I want to reach people, to make this ass-backwards lonely world not so fucking dire. But you’re telling me that letting terrorists— <em> let’s call ‘em what they are here </em> — stomp all over all my honest hard work will get me there?” The terrorist scowled under his mask but only the disgust in his eyes was shown through the visor. Higgs let out a bemused breath at that. How was he supposed to believe these motherfuckers would listen to him? “You want to know what I think? I think you’ve got good intentions. Who they’re good for, I don’t know, but I highly doubt any of this is in my best interest. I think you’re trying to pull a fast one on me. A not-so-hostile takeover because you’re better at subterfuge. Seize the means of delivery, the only sort of network we got right now, and BAM. You get most of the region for yourself. Then you’ll take this new Fragile Express, <em> your </em> Fragile Express, and use that for whatever your real plans are just like you’re using me.” </p><p>Higgs turned once more to see Amelie still facing away to where he’d been standing before sauntering around the tent, “So, am I close?”</p><p>“Higgs, I—”</p><p>“Don’t you <em> Higgs </em>, me. I don’t want to hear some fucking sob story about your condition or your mother. I ain’t here to listen to you prophesize. I know that tone, you take it just before you taint the air with your half-truths. You're the president’s daughter, you’ve had it good. You don’t know what it’s like out here in the real world.” </p><p>Finally, Amelie turned. This time she looked angry. Higgs had never seen her angry before. Even though no words were exchanged, the armed group took the emotion on her face as instruction. In a flash, multiple hands were on him. They forced him to the ground, beyond his knees until his cheek pressed into the rubber mat that lined the bottom of the tent. He could feel one of them grabbing his arms to twist them behind his back. With no time to react, all he could do was cry out in pain as his joints were over extended. He kicked out with his legs only for a weight to pin them down as well. Higgs, completely immobilized, couldn’t even look up to watch Amelie close the distance between them. Only her scarlet heels appeared in his line of sight as she circled around him.</p><p>She stopped in front of him, looking down with the same fire in her eyes. A second passed, then another and soon she thought herself calm enough to continue. “There’s so much…” It sounded like she was talking to herself more than him in both tone and volume. </p><p>“I don’t have dreams.” She started properly, walking out of the tent into the open air. The sun glinted off the glossy surface of her heels and made Higgs squint just to keep her in focus. “It’s more accurate to call them nightmares. I see them when I’m awake too, like visions. Threads of possibility. In every single one, the world is destroyed and every living thing is taken with it. They’re what people with DOOMs see. I can’t explain how I know but they’re not <em> just </em> nightmares. If I don’t do something, if I don’t complete the chiral network, then that’s our fate.”</p><p>Amelie faced the tent now about 20 feet outside. Higgs grunted, he already knew all that. Most folks knew what DOOMs was, even if someone with DOOMs didn’t have the fancy powers like Amelie or Fragile, they always had the nightmares. The idea of listening to this speech again while having 3 people holding him down didn’t seem appealing in the slightest. </p><p>“The truth is, Bridges can’t do this alone. That’s why I asked for your help. You have a special connection to the beach, not DOOMs but something different entirely. You’re also a repatriate and have the potential to be an amazing leader. You’re right, I am using you but you were using me too. Just like you’re using Fragile. I’m not a saint, but if there’s anyone who can understand the choices I have to make for the greater good, it would be you.</p><p>“There are so many people out there that don’t want anything to do with Bridges or the UCA. They think we’re just grabbing territory, that we’re going to fundamentally change the way they live their lives for the worse. These are broken people who can’t see the value in the bonds we forge to survive. Even the separatists understand the need for community. If not everyone wants to be a part of the UCA right now, that’s fine. What matters more is the network, it's an opportunity. In just a little under 2 years, we’ll have the foundations set up to finally make it reality. </p><p>"But my time is running out. It has to be Sam. <em> He’s </em> the only one who can unite the people of America. I made mistakes in my past, sometimes I feel like I can’t stop making them and Sam’s had the worst of it. He cut ties completely, no one knows where he is and even if we find him we won't be able to convince him to head west."</p><p>Amelie paused to crane her head up towards the sky. The light bounced off her skin and wreathed her in a white luminescence. With a motion of her hand, the man holding Higgs' head down eased off, though the others stayed in place. Higgs grunted again, shaking his legs and arms in a futile attempt to free himself further. </p><p>"What the fucks all that got to do with me?" Higgs barked, he wasn't so much angry as he was confused. He didn't like having the wool pulled over his eyes, sure, but if there really was a good reason for all of this then he wanted to hear it.</p><p>"We have an agreement. Me and the separatists. They help me motivate Sam into bringing the network to life and the UCA lets them keep the western region." Amelie said.</p><p>Understanding flickered over Higgs’ face. </p><p>"Sometimes people need a common enemy in order to come together. To do what needs to be done, I'll need weapons and supplies." </p><p>"And to get <em> those </em>, you'll need someone off the books to run them for you... Like a private courier outfit." Higgs chimed in from his position on the floor.</p><p>"A private courier with a good reputation and the trust of the people." Amelie finished. </p><p>Higgs bit his lip as he mulled it over. The plan was clever. It wasn't a take over like he had guessed. Amelie never wanted or cared if Fragile Express got absorbed into Bridges. Corporate-government politics was small potatoes to her, she didn't want the power. No, she needed Fragile Express to supply the grand picture. Then, eventually, leave the entire central region with no one left to trust <em> but </em>the UCA.</p><p>Amelie gestured again and the weight holding Higgs down vanished. He fumbled to his hands and knees but didn't stand just yet. Amelie lifted an arm into the air with purpose, directing everyone to point their heads to the sky. A bolt of energy crackled around her arm then crawled up to her hand like a spider. It swirled around her finger just for a second before shooting off into the clear blue oblivion above them. Not a moment later, dark clouds overtook the sky and with it, a crackling thunder. Timefall came pouring down around her. Instinct told Higgs to jolt forward to save Amelie from the rain. A firm hand pulled him back before he could run out into the shower. The droplets didn’t even make contact with Amelie’s form, they simply fell through her. The rain would afford her more time to speak, the meeting was already longer than expected.</p><p>His next thought was concern over how sinister the plan sounded. Higgs sat back on his feet, shaking his head. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can do that.” The accusatory tone in his voice was gone, now it was just trepidation. </p><p>Amelie held an arm out, palm up as if trying to capture the rain in her hand. “Another reason I chose you is because I saw myself in you. Some things are beyond our understanding of morality. The universe is fighting against us, it wants us dead and it <em> will </em>win. It’s not good or evil for doing that. If we want to see this through, we need to be just as indiscriminate. I think you understand that.” </p><p>She was referring to Higgs’ treatment of Fragile. He wouldn’t consider his motivations evil so much as kind of douchey. He felt guilty about it but, just as Amelie had said, the situation was more than doing the right or wrong thing. In the end, this was what he wanted and she was offering him a way to do it just as she originally promised.</p><p>“Why can’t I do it?” Higgs spoke up after a long pause of nothing but the patter of precipitation against the chiralium-treated canvas above them.</p><p>Amelie looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“You said Sam needs to complete the network. Why can’t I do it? We’re both repatriates. I got more porting experience under my belt than he does too.” And frankly, he was sick of Amelie talking about him. It was incessant. </p><p>“You have another role to play that’s just as important.” She responded with a gentleness one would give a child asking questions too big for them.</p><p>“I can do it.” Higgs scooted forward on his knees. She told him so often how important he was. Amelie chose him, he was the only one that could help her, she claimed repeatedly finding new words to impart the idea each time.</p><p>“I know you can, Higgs. It’s not that simple.” Amelie said, moving back in to continue the conversation at a closer distance. The frown on her face hurt.</p><p>“Stop saying that, I can do it. I can get Fragile to jump me east and I can go from relay to relay just like you want your brother to do. He doesn’t even give half a shit about anyone but himself. Not about you, not about America, not about making us whole. How many times have you told me that?”</p><p>“Don’t compare yourself to him.” Amelie knelt down an arms length apart to get eye level with him.</p><p>“I’m not.” Higgs spoke through his teeth stubbornly. “If I do it instead of him, then there’s no need for motivating anyone. Don’t need the guns or numbers.”</p><p>“Then we’d need to convince people to join the UCA and part of the agreement with the separatists allows us to link up Edge Knot City to the network which is <em> crucial </em>. If I had the time, I would choose you to take up that mantle, but we don’t.”</p><p>“Amelie, I’d do anything for you.”</p><p>“I know, Higgs.” Amelie nodded solemnly.</p><p>“<em> No </em>, you don’t. I mean it. This is ‘cause I doubted you. I didn’t trust you the same way you trusted me.”</p><p>A smile cracked over Amelie’s face. She reached a hand out. Her delicate hand hovered an inch over his cheek. Higgs felt the same warm buzz as before, this time more intense. It soothed him somewhat, until he reached his own hand up to pull hers closer. His fingers passed straight through hers, distorting her form from the forearm up until he dropped his hand back down.</p><p>“I wish I could touch you. I wish you could touch me.” He whispered.</p><p>Her smile didn’t drop at all as she pulled her hand away and stood. Higgs stayed on his knees, enjoying the view from his place on the floor. “I can’t touch you, not here.” Higgs cocked his head to the side as he waited for the ‘but’. “How about something just as good?”</p><p>Higgs glanced about the room to observe the others. Two of them exchanged glances, seemingly just as confused. Another removed his helmet, with three others following suit. Higgs couldn’t tell if they knew something he didn’t or if they were just getting bored of waiting around for him and Amelie to talk. She lifted her hand, fingers curled around an invisible object. Then, with a flash of gold and black, a mask appeared in her hand. He could tell it was chiralium by the golden surface that was just <em> slightly </em> peculiar with the way it refracted light. </p><p>“I need you, Higgs. Together, we can make the world whole again. We want the same thing.”</p><p>Higgs furrowed his brows, still a little lost. “But you’re running out of time.” He repeated her own words.</p><p>Amelie nodded as she stepped around the small group of Homo Demens. An intense stare was given to each one that removed their helmets. “There’s still hope, but I need to know you’re devoted. You can tell me you’d do anything for me but actions speak louder than words.”</p><p>“I don’t understand— what’s got you on a timer? You said you’ve been having those nightmares since you were a kid. What’s changed?” Higgs turned his head to follow her.</p><p>“It’s coming sooner than I thought it was.” Amelie lifted the mask to the armed man in front of her. He was tall, but not taller than Higgs, and very clearly was more built than the porter. The mask fit perfectly over his face and as it made contact there was a stream of sparks that flew out from the edges. His body convulsed in place but there was no attempt at resisting. Whatever she was doing to him looked painful. The way his arms and legs snapped and shivered in place was unnatural. Higgs was surprised that he didn’t go flying across the tent as if he’d been electrocuted. A few seconds of pained grunting later, she finally stepped back. His head and arms hung there loosely like a doll and the skeletal mask stuck to his face to give him a ghoulish presence.</p><p>“What’d… you do to him?” Higgs stammered. It was terrifying as much as it was awe inspiring to witness a true display of her grand power.</p><p>“You’re asking the wrong question.” Amelie held out her hand once more, this time the masked Homo Demen mimicked her.</p><p>“What should I be asking?” Higgs’ eyes were glued to the terrorist who looked to be in some sort of trance. Was she controlling him? He didn’t know she could do that. If the network was so vital, couldn’t she hurry the process along with this trick? That probably wasn’t what she wanted him to ask either.</p><p>“You never asked me about the nightmares.” Her eyes were fixed on her puppet too. He moved to stand in front of Amelie, gun at his side and eyes vacant like the dead. </p><p>“You <em> told me </em> about the nightmares. More than once.” Higgs leaned back in his spot as the man took several steps toward him. </p><p>“<em>No</em>. I told you that I’ve had them, that they’re persistent and I know if we don’t take action, we will meet a terrible painful end. What does it mean? How does it end? Why? This isn’t the first mass extinction, but it will be the last.” </p><p>“We’ll stop it, together.” Higgs leaned to the side to catch her face from around the imposing figure’s silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>The puppet’s hand shot outward, clutching at Higgs’ throat with impressive speed. Higgs choked, his own hand gripping around stiff wrists. He didn’t entirely understand what was going on, but instinct told him to move away. The man was stronger than him though and any amount of relief from the pressure he managed to get was taken back with the addition of a second iron grip.</p><p>“We’re not going to stop it. That was never a possibility as much as I hoped it would be. It can’t be stopped.” She watched on, apparently impartial to Higgs’ struggling. “You’re not wrong to suspect me, I’ve been keeping a lot of secrets. There’s been so much deceit that it’s become a habit, I owe you an explanation. You’d do anything for me and you deserve that respect to be returned.”</p><p>Higgs’ struggling slowed but not because he lost his will to fight. Amelie had an interesting way of expressing herself and he had a feeling he knew what was coming next. In a way, she already told him. His respect for her would be returned in kind. Higgs would have laughed at the wording if it weren’t for the thick synthetic leather shoving its way into his mouth. Higgs gagged on gloved fingers worming down his throat. This time, he couldn’t help but struggle. He clawed at the man’s wrist uselessly, trying to shift backwards. Two more pairs of hands were on him just as before. The same amount of aggressive strength kept him still, forcing him to gasp and heave around the digits. </p><p>“Higgs. The particle of god that permeates all existence… <em> If the universe is the answer, what is the question? </em> ” She mused but didn’t elaborate much more than that, “Since we met, I thought your name was some kind of sign that we were meant for each other. I was looking for answers everywhere. <em> Maybe I wouldn’t have to go this alone </em>, I thought. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you feel the same way.” </p><p>Higgs’ eyelids lulled, beginning to feel heavy. He fought against himself to stay awake despite the grip around his jugular steadily asphyxiating him. The heartbeat in his ears nearly drowned out her voice but he could still hear Amelie’s confession. He didn’t care what she did to him, he was hers now. In fact, without the blood flowing to his brain, there was ample supply to other areas. Higgs was too out of it to notice the obvious erection straining against his suit. The straps around his thighs pulled the front of his uniform tighter around himself resulting in an even more pronounced bulge.</p><p>The hand around his throat fell away just as darkness was creeping into his vision. The fingers eased their aggressive claim for territory as well. Instead, the two other strangers worked in conjunction to adjust Higgs’ position. He felt one of them grab his waist and yank him backwards while the other kept his shoulders in place. They worked in tandem to manipulate him in just the right way to bring him to his hands and knees. Higgs was still delirious and unable to do much more than obey their whims which were undoubtedly Amelie’s will.</p><p>A string of spit followed the masked man’s digits as he withdrew them completely. The puppet moved off to Higgs’ side and vanished from his peripheral all together. Higgs’ eyes fixed on Amelie now that she was within his line of sight again. “Amelie…” He panted.</p><p>“I’m right here.” She called back, unmoving from her position. On the ground, she towered over him. He could almost believe that her form stretched out over him infinitely and that he was infinitesimally small compared to her.</p><p>Several individuals tugging on various straps jostled him to and fro. If it weren’t for the support provided on his shoulders, he might have fallen over. God, what was happening to him? He felt drunk. All his thoughts were <em> her </em> and every second was <em> forever </em>yet seemed to pass before he could get a bearing on his surroundings. He blinked, only now noticing how his breath condensed over his face. With an unsteady hand, he reached up to feel at his jaw. Rather than his own rough unshaven jaw line, he felt warm metal that tickled his finger tips. Further cautious exploration found a line of grooves over his lips and a hard ridge that circled his nose. </p><p>An unseen force pulled at the back of his jumpsuit. They only bothered to partially disrobe him, both the uniform and his boxers now sat just above his knees. It should have been cold. The camp they met at sat at the base of a mountain where the breeze pushed the cool air from the peaks into the valley. However, he was only aware of the heat that radiated out from nearly every part of him. <em> Especially </em> between his legs where his dick had been newly freed and called for attention. Looking on at Amelie, he fantasized about her being the one holding him. He imagined copies of her, running their fingers over his exposed flesh.</p><p>The thought didn’t last long at all, however, as he felt something pressing against him. Distinctly, a hand was on each check, spreading him wide while a slick appendage probed at his entrance. Higgs held his breath, stiffening himself. No warning was given as it pushed into him. </p><p>It reached deeper and deeper with a determined but slow pace. The texture told him it was the finger that had been in his mouth earlier, glove and all. The stranger was being just as rough with his ass as he’d been with his throat. No time to adjust and no apparent regard for Higgs. <em> It stung</em>, his body trying to repel the finger with tensing muscles. Higgs shakily exhaled when he felt it retracting. The pain would linger, he could tell. Yet, despite that, when he felt it pushing into him once more, Higgs leaned into it greedily. A flash of arousal coincided with the strain of his muscles. Was it the pain he was responding to or the idea that everything was completely out of his control? Was it just Amelie? Was this part of her DOOMs abilities?</p><p>Whatever it was, it made his cock ache. His insides burned with each stroke but still his body practically begged for it. With the addition of the second finger, his vision blurred and his eyes welled up involuntarily. Amelie's incandescent form was now just shapes, even as he blinked away tears that left black streaks over his cheeks. Now that he caught his breath mostly, his head began to clear. He was still dreadfully confused with what was unfolding but now he had a sense of time, for better or for worse.</p><p>Amelie approached now, crouching down in front of him just as she had before. The same warm tingle tickled his cheek then moved up over to his scalp. He blinked again and his vision cleared enough to see her angelic gaze fixed on him. He winced, sucking in a breath as the fingers inside him reached a new depth. </p><p>"Is it too much?" She asked.</p><p>Higgs shook his head insistently, groaning as he continued to get stretched out.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Amelie gave an incredulous but soft laugh.</p><p>"I can take it." Higgs said with obvious strain in his voice. There was heavy silence from her, no words were said but Higgs could barely contain his own muffled whimpers. </p><p>"You'll be okay." She cooed finally. The probing digits withdrew which elicited a sigh from the porter. The relief was momentary but well deserved for his good behavior. Higgs let his head drop between his shoulders, hanging loosely as he just <em> breathed </em>. The pain turned into a burning heat instead now that there wasn’t direct contact.</p><p>Higgs tensed again as something much bigger than a pair of fingers pressed into him. His hand passed through her form uselessly in an attempt to grab at her for support. She didn't move from her spot at all, content to watch him struggle and gasp just for her. The stranger's member inched into Higgs with a far too eager pace. He was barely prepared and needed a break but even if he was given another chance to accept a moment of respite, he would have denied it all over again.</p><p>He felt a new pair of hands rest over his hips that used the bend between his pelvis and legs as a handle to pull Higgs back onto the cock.</p><p>"Oh <em> god</em>." Higgs groaned, shaking his head. He could feel the loose fabric of hastily undone clothes against his bare ass as the man grinded their hips together trying to reach the deepest point in Higgs as possible. Higgs felt bloated. Being stuffed with cock was a foreign feeling but probably would have been much worse if the strange fullness didn't satisfy some subconscious longing. His dick twitched in response and a thin string of precum dripped down onto the rubber mat below him.</p><p>Then the Homo Demen began moving properly. </p><p>He took a couple of long, slow strokes as if to test the waters. A new pair of shoes needed to be broken in before they could be properly used. In this case, the same applied to the lanky man on his hands and knees whose only purpose right now was to endure. Higgs held in a few questionable noises as he felt a tinge of pleasure spark up inside him. It was surprising, to say the least, but he wasn't afforded the chance to process the feeling before the established pace was abandoned. The terrorist fucked him ruthlessly, seemingly more for his own pleasure than Higgs'. Each thrust was at ramming force now and while the escalation was harsh, the persistent motion stimulated a bundle of nerves. It was suddenly too much all at once. Waves of electricity shot through Higgs’ midsection with increasing intensity. </p><p>"Oh <em> fuck. Amelie. </em>" Higgs managed to wheeze out between involuntary moaning. Someone ran a hand through his hair. Higgs wanted to believe it was Amelie but when it tangled between already messy strands and tugged backwards to force his gaze back up, she was still just observing.</p><p>"How are you doing?" She tilted her head. Her expression was far too calm.</p><p>"Gh--Ahh. Hnnn." Higgs stuttered and swallowed his words. The angle his head was pulled back labored his already heavy breathing and there was a sharp stabbing pain across his scalp. It was nearly impossible to speak over the blinding mix of pain and intense euphoria that encapsulated his whole body. Despite not answering the question, she nodded in understanding. </p><p>Higgs shifted his weight to one arm, the other reaching between his legs to touch himself. He was distressingly aroused and needed some sort of relief. Normally, he wouldn’t consider masturbating in front of other people but this was already a unique situation. His hand passed over in length with a frantic urgency, nearly in time with the pace of the man pounding him from behind. Now that his dick finally had something around it, he could feel the edge of his arousal nearing its peak already. It really wouldn't take much and he <em> needed </em> to cum. However, just as he felt himself teetering over into bliss, his hand was cruelly yanked away. The other arm was taken out from under him as well and both were twisted behind his back just as before. Higgs grunted as his face hit the rubber flooring again, this time the mock-metal of the chiral mask dug into his cheekbone.</p><p>“Please…” Higgs whispered through his panting. He was <em> so close </em>.</p><p>“Not yet.” Amelie replied with a sweet but firm voice, unseen from Higgs’ new position.</p><p>Higgs could only respond with a strained grunt as the man behind him slammed into his ass one final time. The stranger moaned behind Higgs, locking his hips in place. Higgs quieted, trying to angle his head back to catch a glimpse of whoever was behind him. All that could be seen was a set of legs crouched beside him, unable to crane his neck much farther gave him a limited visual range. Each twitch of the stranger’s girth felt cartoonishly exaggerated as hot cum spilled into him. Higgs flexed and squeezed around him to milk him further. The satisfied groans Higgs got in response were encouragement enough to sit still and allow the Homo Demen just enjoy the tight warm hole around his cock until he decided it was time to pull out.</p><p>In relative calm, Higgs wondered if all of this was planned. Did Amelie select this group of Homo Demens with full intent of letting them use her new toy? Was this for him or was this a test? It was hard to tell with her but his wager was that it was probably both, and if not either, simply for herself.</p><p>Higgs let out a breath when they finally pulled out, legs shaking now that no one was holding his waist up. A thick trail of wetness ran from his asshole down his taint leaving that particular spot open to the bite of cold air more so than any other part of him that was still enveloped in a radiating heat. As much as it was vaguely humiliating to know there were several pairs of eyes to witness, there was an indescribably satisfaction at the sensation of cum dripping out of him. Strangely enough, Higgs found himself wondering if Amelie was satisfied. Was she watching his quivering form taking heaving breaths from exertion, still as hard as ever, and nodding her head in approval? Fuck, he hoped so.</p><p>After a moment or two and some shuffling, someone new stepped up to the plate. There was far less preparation this time. In fact, the first contact Higgs felt from this one was the head of a cock against his ass. The new stranger dragged the tip of his dick up the fresh slickness to smear it against his used hole. Higgs lifted his ass, angling his hips back without a thought. The cum made the first hesitant thrust a lot smoother, though there was some residual stinging from the rough fucking. The soreness faded into the background like a white static that was all too easy to ignore. </p><p>This man was just as emphatic about fucking Higgs into the ground as the previous one. His pace picked up quickly into a vigorous pounding and just as before, every stroke reached something inside Higgs that sent jolts of pleasure through his body. His dick practically jumped every time the thick appendage hit the sweet spot in his bowels. The porter was once again reduced to little more than a moaning piece of meat- existing only to be bred by whoever Amelie deemed worthy. His head swam in a blissful daze, unaware of his own sounds but not caring who heard regardless. Between the load already in him, his own spit, and the precum of the drooling cock fucking him right then, sloppy wet noises accompanied every smack of flesh on flesh. It wasn't enough to drown out the uncharacteristic whimpers coming from the normally assertive and overly confident Higgs Monaghan, but being at someone's mercy like this felt more natural than he would have guessed himself.</p><p>The separatist stopped after what felt like no time at all but was in reality very impressive for how consistently rough he was being. Higgs whined at the sudden halt, pressing himself back against the other who just held him more firmly in place. The stranger felt like a steel rod stuck into him but he could still feel the slight throb of muscles pushing back against his inner walls and the following warmth in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>"<em>Don't stop. </em>" Higgs complained. The other man only grunted in response before withdrawing completely and with it, unleashed a waterfall of semen that leaked over his balls and onto the floor.</p><p>The hands holding his head down moved (though, quickly replaced) to assume position as the next person to have a turn at Higgs. If the order was agreed upon, Higgs hadn’t heard them say anything but he hadn’t gotten a good look at any of them since he got on his hands and knees either. Higgs wiggled his ass in the air, trying to entice this new stud to hurry up. Thankfully, He didn’t have long to wait and it was only a second later that he felt an equally desperate motion from one of the separatists to get their dick inside him. </p><p>“<em>Yes… </em>” Higgs let out a relieved sigh as he felt this separatist fully sheath himself inside immediately. Any level of care they were taking previously was completely out the window now, evident by the urgency of Higgs’ subsequent fucking. This Homo Demen was noisier than the other, which was to say, rather than being completely silent he made sounds of excretion as he drilled into Higgs. It was perhaps encouraged by Higgs who was now trying to spear himself against the other every time he pulled out to thrust back in.</p><p>“Harder. I can take it.<em> Come on! </em>” Higgs chanted through breaths and moans. Every time one of the Homo Demens climaxed, another was right behind them to fill his eager hole. He could barely taunt them for finishing too quickly before another took their place.</p><p>Time was beginning to become ambiguous again with his full attention focused elsewhere. Each cock brought him closer and closer to his own climax, even without the use of his hands.</p><p>The begging previously directed at Amelie turned into commands and flagrant mocking of the Homo Demens despite still being held down. Manhandling did nothing to dissuade him. Pushing, shoving, even rougher treatment of his ass could serve only to shut him up for a mere second or two. Near the end, Higgs couldn’t even remember what he was saying anymore, just the first thought that came to mind as he felt the heat build up in his abdomen. </p><p>A knot formed in his gut and his own rocking hips tensed along with every other muscle in his body, though the man ramming into him didn’t slow in the slightest. Higgs shut his eyes tight with the building pressure. Finally, as the cock speared against his overstimulated prostate, a blanket of numbness washed over him like a crashing tide. Higgs groaned like he’d just had the wind knocked out of him, dizzy from the force of his own orgasm.</p><p>“<em>Fuuuuuck </em>.” Several jets of cum coated the floor under him. It felt like it would go on forever. The separatist buried himself as deep as possible to empty his seed with an almost equally powerful groan.</p><p>Anything that was keeping him in place was gone now, leaving Higgs to slump down onto his stomach like a ragdoll. He was absolutely exhausted. In the post climax glow, he could feel the ache gradually returning to his body. It was only the mindless horniness that kept it at bay for so long. Higgs had lost count of how many people had fucked him. No more than six or so, unless more people had joined in without him noticing them enter. Either way, the area between his legs felt like a puddle. One of the separatists would need to mop him off the floor.</p><p>With how heavy his eyelids felt, Higgs might have passed out right there but he managed to resist the siren call of post-coital slumber. Instead, he willed himself to prop his upper half onto his elbows. Amelie was still there, returning to her feet from a seated lounging position on the floor  not even 5 feet in front of him. Higgs didn’t have to say anything.</p><p>“You did <em> so </em>good. I’m so proud of you.” A weirdly genuine compliment to receive after all that, but the praise was more than welcomed. “I have something for you.” Amelie gestured to an object presented in the hands of a Homo Demen off to her right. The separatist stepped forward and held the reward out for Higgs to observe and eventually take when he found the strength to return to his feet.</p><p>“A Bridge Baby?” Higgs’ eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>“It will keep you connected to the other side and to me. Through this I can give you so much more. This is what you wanted.” Through the red glass a dark shape swirled, features undefinable at a distance. But as the pod was tilted, the child inside became visible with a hollow thump as a doll’s head hit the barrier. Even obscured by the blood-red fluid, it seemed to stare him down with those glassy blue eyes.</p><p>“A new kind of child for a new era.” Amelie continued. Though Amelie could see a future, multiple futures, she would never be able to guess exactly what she was giving away. Higgs would do anything for her. It allowed him to visit her beach, to finally touch her, to open new doors for the future of the world as he knew it. She had given him more than just a gift. Just as promised, it was a connection.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>